Suprize WalkONESHOT
by crazyanimefanlover
Summary: Yuuki and Aidou go for a walk and somethings happen...sorry first fanfiction but please R&R!:  Rated T for safe


**crazyanimefanlover: Ok don't be TO harsh on me my first fanfic.!:) Hope you enjoy it:D**

**Ikuto(Shugo Chara)- crazyanimefanlover does not own any of Vampire Knight**

**crazyanimefanlover- Ikuto what the hell are you doing here?GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**

**Ikuto-*Run's away***  
**( *- means a though not said outloud :P)**  
**Yuuki POV.**

I opened mt eyes to the first days sunlight. Ow ow OW! Though Yuuki still not use to the sun to her new vampire eyes.

"I wondor what i shall do today"I though outloud cheerfully.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"Yelled Yuuki.

The door opened to show a cute blond haired, blue eyed vampire.

"Hello, Aidou-senpai what are you doing here so early"? I asked.

*_But i'm so happy Aidou is here! He's SO handsom to look at and really nice. Wait WHY am i thinking this!I love Kaname not Aidou_!*

"I wanated to see if you might of wanted to go for a walk Yuuki-Sama". Aidou said cheerfully.

"Ofcourse Aidou, I would love to go for a walk".

**Aidou's POV**

Me and Yuuki were walking though the pure white snow just randomly chatting.

*_Yuuki is so beautiful I can barly take my eyes off of her. Wait I know I love Yuuki but i cannot think these things or Kaname well KILL me_!*

"Aidou..."Yuuki stared saying.

"Yes Yuuki-Sama"? I asked

"First STOP calling me Yuuki-Sama just call me Yuuki.

I nodded my head but didn't say anything.

"Were almost back at the house, do you want to go on another walk later on tonight Aidou-Senpai"? Yuukui asked me.

"Ofcourse I would love to". I answered trying not to spreaded a wide grin on my face but failed epiclly.

"Meet me outside at 11:30"And with that Yuuki turned on her heel on left.

**11:30- Yuuki POV**

She looked for Aidou but no sign of him. She was about to start walking on her own but then a pair of arms collided around her waist.

"You don't really think I would ditch you now do you"? Ask Aidou.

Yuuki was gald enough it was dark enough to hide her dark red blush.

So me and Aidou started walking.

*_Im SO happy me and Aidou are walking together! I WELL admitt(only in my head though) I've fallen hard for Aidou instead of Kaname, but she had so much for fun with Aidou but whenever im with Kaname he's to protitve so he;s not to much fun. I would never tell Aidou I love him because she knew he would never love her.._.*

**Aidou's POV**

*_I REALLY badly wanted to tell Yuuki I loved her but he couldn't because he knew she was in love with Kaname and not him. But I think I should tell her my feelings for her so it well be off my cheast_*

"Yuuki I need to tell you something."I said sersoiusly.

**Yuuki POV**(sorry about so many changes of POV's)

*_OMG I REALLy hope he admitt's he loves me!That would make my day. No my YEAR! But i know that's not gonna happen_.*

"Yuuki I-I um...I lo"Aidou kept sturttering which isn't like him at all.

He looked down at the ground and mubled "IloveyouYuukiCross". But Yuuki couldnt understood what he said because Aidou said it to fast.

"Aidou what did you say I couldn't understand you said it to-"

Yuuki couldn't say anything else. Neither could Aidou.

Do you want to know why?

There lips were pressed against each other.

"I love you Yuuki Cross. And only you". Aidou said as he put his forehead on her's.

"I love you to Aidou".

They stood their in slicence for a few moments.

*_OMG YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY_!*

"Aidou were do we go from here"? I asked him. "Well you run away with me Yuuki"? Aidou asked. For my answer I took Aidou's hand and started to run. Me and him ran into our happiness(sappy I know :P) And we lived our enternly lives with each other.

* * *

**crazyanimefanlover- Ok I know it REALLY sucks but i'm hoping you enjoyed it some what!**

**Zero- Why couldn't it be me and Yuuki insteed?**

**crazyanimefanlover-Because i wanted to write one of Aidou and Yuuki so get over it!:P**

**Ikuto-(Shugo Chara) When are you gonna write one for me and Amu?**

**crazyanimefanlover-IKUTO I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!*pulls out a shotgun***

**Ikuto-**** *charter transforms and runs away***

**crazyanimefanlover-*runs after Ikuto***

**Yuuki and Aidou- R&R PLEASE. *blush's at each other***

**Kaname- crazyanimefanlover does not own anything(Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara) She only own's the plot!**


End file.
